Fraction of a Second
The first Runescape quest that introduces the Time Zone! The player must journey into the Time Zone that has teared open a rip in the Barbarian Village! Quest: Members Difficulty: Master Requirements * 62 Agility (Can be boosted) * 70 Strength * 70 Attack * 70 Defence * 70 Magic * 70 Smithing Quest Requirements * Recipe for Disaster Other Requirements * You must beable to defeat a very strong level 260 wizard that can pause your movements. Summary Entering the Barbarian Village upon meeting the requirements for the first time will open up a wormhole into a strange zone in the centre of the village, by the opening to the Stronghold of Security. You must speak to Litara to begin the quest. To enter the wormhole, the player must acquire Culinaromancer Gloves, which can be made by taking Barrows Gloves to the Wizard's Tower and gaining the materials required to smith them. Upon gaining the Culinaromancer Gloves, the player will gain unpresidented access to the Time Zone, a legendary zone that holds ancient creatures and treasures. Wizard Tytus is responsible for the opening of the portal. Amazed by his ability to open up the Zone after many experimentations, he becomes engulfed in power and attempts to protect the Time Zone, which could potentially rip Varrock apart! The Wizard proves to be too powerful for the player in his current state. He flees into the Time Zone to release the ancient ones. You follow him in. Once you have entered the Time Zone, you will arrive in Warped Barbarian Village. Surrounding Barbarian's will be of incredibly high levels, ranging between 60-146. Make your way to Edgeville, where you will see Tytus with the Shrine of the Chimera. Upon seeing you, he will infuse magic onto the statue, bringing the Chimera to life. Defeat it and proceed to confront Tytus once again. He will teleport away. Now, go to Time Zone Edgeville Bank and you will find a Third Age Rock. Take the Third Age Rock to the Anvils in Varrock with three Runite Bars and you will create an Ancient Runite Sword. Now, with 70 Magic, you will be able to imbue the sword with 12 Cosmic, Nature, Chaos and Law Runes to create the Sword of Regime. Equip this sword and make your way back to the centre of Varrock, where you will see Tytus with Romeo (Level 999). Activating the Sword of Regime will decrease Romeo and Tytus' level hugely. Romeo will descend to Level 99 and Tytus will descend from Level 2600 to 260. With the sword, defeat Tytus. After defeating him, he will drop an Amulet of Time, which can be used to transport to the Time Zone. You will also be given Tytus' Journal which will need to be taken to Wizard's Tower in the real Runescape realm. Now Tytus is dead, make your way back to the portal in Barbarian Village or use the Amulet of Time to transport back to the normal realm. Go to the Wizard's Tower and speak with Nadia, she will decypher the journal and close the portal. Quest Complete. Rewards * Amulet of Time - Access to the Time-Zone to fight high-leveled monsters around Runescape for fantastic experience and a bigger challenge! Drops from these monsters are not increased, but all levels of monster have been hightened. (E.g. Black Dragons - Level 350, Varrock Guards - Level 63). * 250,000gp rewarded from the Barbarian Village. * Access to the Barbarian Horde, providing you with daily random rewards. * 25,000 experience in three chosen skills of your choice. *